This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. Residue specific methylation of histones results in diverse epigenetic states. But how histone methyltransferases (enzymes that add methyl group to histones) and histone demethylases (enzymes that remove methyl group from histones) are targeted to specific chromosome domains are not well understood. More importantly, apart from several well-known examples, how the cellular machinery recognizes these modifications is not clear. We will purify histone methyltransferase and demethylases complexes from fission yeast to identify novel proteins that regulate histone methylation.